Certain bathing areas are surrounded by walls that are covered with tile to provide a desired appearance. Tiled walls offer the advantage of an aesthetically appealing appearance with the option of having many different style, color, texture, and/or pattern choices. However, installing tile is a time consuming and messy process. Further, when remodelling a bathroom, tearing out tile and installing new tile can be expensive.
Plastic bathing area surrounds provide a less expensive option for remodelling a bathroom. Typically, these surrounds are formed in one or more large sections that are secured together to cover the bathing area walls or to cover existing outdated tile. One disadvantage with these surrounds is that they are made from materials that are not as aesthetically appealing as tile.
It is desired to provide an alternative to tile that is easy to transport and simple to install, as well as providing the aesthetic options that are available for tile.